This project is designed to determine whether daily treadmill exercise can retard or otherwise affect the development of atherosclerosis in swine fed a high-cholesterol, atherogenic diet. Changes induced by exercise training in serum lipoproteins, platelet function, and muscle metabolism will be followed in an effort to elucidate any differences found in the degree of atherosclerosis between the exercised and control animals.